Stalking shadows
This page contains a fanfiction written by Hawkfire98. This story is about a young rogue she-cat and her kit trying to deal with their destinies... Prologue Ginger gasped as her belly tensed. The kits were coming! She plopped down in a pile of musty leaves, which was the farthest she could walk. Pain seared her to the tips of her fur as the first and only kit came into the world. Ginger curled around the tiny kit protectivly. A light brown tabby like herself, except he had tufty fur while her's was sleek. "I'm going to call you Cedar." Chapter One: Cedar Cedar had learned to walk only a few days ago, and he was already a pro at it. He ran into the forest, kicking up twigs and leaves as he ran. Ginger followed him closely behind."Keep a lookout for enemies, such as other cats, badgers, and foxes." She instructed him sternly. Cedar yawned. So boring! He wanted to hunt! A wonderful scent drifted over his nose and he saw a tiny plump mouse scattering just to his right. Cedar crouched down low, his belly touching the ground. "Be careful!" His mother gasped. He silenced her with a furious hiss. But the mouse continued to collect seeds under the hickory oak tree. Cedar leaped into the air, his claws glaring in the sunlight, and dug them into the mouse's soft flesh. It squealed and Cedar silenced it by biting it hard on its neck. He showed his mother his first kill. "Why I never," she whispered. "How did you learn to do that! I haven't taught you!" She sounded bewildered, but hunting was a skill he could always do. Cedar shrugged, "I've always been able to hunt." He sank his teeth into his kill, aware of his mother's gaze piercing into him. Chapter Two: A mysterious omen Cedar was now seven moons old and was walking through the woods by himself. His mother told him to find them some kill, as she always relied on him for their food. Cedar stalked low, one paw stretched out and his tail sticking straight out. He had a strange posture when it came to hunting, but it worked. Cedar leaped at a squirrel and it scuttled away from his paws, squeaking in fear. A loud booming sound came over him. Cedar looked up into the sky, but the sound wasn't thunder. It came again, louder. Cedar clamped his paws over his ears. Make it stop! "Cedar, you have a special destiny," a deep voice boomed. The trees spun wildly around him. Cedar spun around, started by the sudden noise. "You must find the river, find the river Cedar." But the sound stopped and the trees stopped spinning. Dizzy, Cedar fell to the ground. The river? That made no sense! I must be imagining things, he thought. He ran home, still afraid that the voice would follow him. How am I going to explain this to my mother? Chapter Three: Ginger Category:Fan Fictions Category:Hawkey's Fanfictions